


Alice’s wonderful oneshots!

by Alicewritesstuff



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, More tags to be added, Multi, Oneshot, Sleepy bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicewritesstuff/pseuds/Alicewritesstuff
Summary: Oneshots of just Dream smp stuff
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot/GeorgeNotfound, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Wilburnotfound, dreambur - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	Alice’s wonderful oneshots!

**Author's Note:**

> Wilbur, George and Dream are in a relationship, waking up is fun

Dream slowly woke up, eyes fluttering awake. He sighed as he felt two arms wrapped around him. 

He smiled softly as his two boyfriends slept next to him. Dream always loved little moments like these. They were always the best part of waking up. Seeing his two boyfriends next to him reminded him, he wasn’t alone and sometimes, the blonde really needed that. 

Wilbur yawned softly, eyes slowly opening. “Morning Will” Dream said softly to the other. Wilbur let out a soft groan which melted Dream’s heart. He nuzzled into his boyfriends chest “morning...” The blonde blushes giving his boyfriend a small kiss on the nose. “You’re so beautiful, you know that right?” 

Wilbur smiles “you tell me that every morning...” he says “it’s true y’know” Dream said as he laughs softly “shut up and go back to sleep...” a tired George said Dream chuckles “no I don’t think I will.” He says voice booming with confidence even though he had just woken up. The Musician next to him snuggles into his neck, hugging his chest. 

The blonde let out a happy sigh, he could stay like this forever. He loved the two boys that were beside him, he loved them so much. As much as he wanted to stay there with the boys he adored so much he quickly got up not giving either the chance to drag him back into bed. 

The brunette’s groaned as the man stepped into the shower. Wilbur sighs softly as George cuddled up to him. “Morning Will” He said yawning, The musician smiled at him, “good morning George.” He simply said in reply. 

“Will you two ever get out of bed?” Dream chuckles “you two have to stream today.” He said, kissing George on the cheek, lifting him out of Wilbur’s arms and out of bed. 

He shoved his boyfriend in the bathroom making him shower. He then lifted his other boyfriend out of bed. He made him sit on a nearby chair while the colorblind man shower. Wilbur smiles at his lover, the dirty blonde smiles back closing the gap in between them, softly kissing Wilbur. 

A few more moments of this and the brunette finished his shower. He got his clothes that Dream had put next to the bathtub, he got them on and exited the bathroom. “Wow you two making out without me?” He said chuckling as the green man looked over and laughed a bit whilst leaving a flustered Wilbur to go take a shower. 

Dream was really the luckiest man alive.


End file.
